a rabbits love
by bretbrat
Summary: velvet x weiss fanfic . lot of cursing


Weiss walked down the hallways of beacon thinking one thing. How could i been so fucking foolish.

that all she could think as she was getting coffee for ruby rose her new partner lately she been very mean to her and . well she realized why she isnt the team leader its a hit right in the pride that for sure but its the right thing to do . As she got to the student coffee pot she saw a girl with long brown hair and bunny ears . she had carrots on .

she looked at weiss as she entered the room but she didnt notice what so ever as she went to the coffee pot and saw it empty she looked around opening the covered and having no successes she got a little up set

"Professor oobleck took them" Weiss turned around in shock to hear a very sweet shy voice . This cause Weiss to blush a bit but she saw the girl had a smile as if she was saying sorry

"sorry but he takes all the coffee around 2 in the afternoon right before school ends trust me its annoying" she says Weiss shook her head in anger as she thought on what to do for Ruby .

Velvet looked at her worried seeing the obsessive anger in her eyes . Velvet looked at Weiss in thought. and Realized who she is. Weiss Schnee . The child of the Devil as her mother would call Weiss. Velvet on the other hand knew better to not trust or trust Weiss . Velvet might be shy but shes no dummy. She knows that you shouldn't judge people cause of there family. Jacques Schnee hated the Huntsmen and huntresses for the world. Hell she remembers on press conference and he said

"why have such useless school to fight the Grimm that what a military is for"

if she was like her father then why could she Become a huntress .

"um is everything ok?" Velvet ask in a sad tone she didnt like seeing people upset.

Weiss looked at her and sighed. Behind it all thought she was a little shock that a Faunus was talking to her now she really didnt care that she was a Faunus hell she thinks that this one is kinda cute.

wait what .

yep One Weiss is a total bad girl . She likes rock Video games (mostly halo but halo 4 ) Anime . Two shes a total "Gay lord" as her Father would call it . but shes is gay . Well more Bisexual but mostly into girls

"I am ok thank you miss?" She raised en eyebrow

"Scarlatina Velvet "

"Weiss Schee ." she sat down across from the girl seeing the book she was reading the dark and the light...by Ron jermey

Weiss was really fucking shocked to see this fact...thats a smut book and shes reading it in public .

"well Miss Schnee" she said in a kind tone . "whats the matter you seem very upset"

Weiss sighed and put her hand on her chin.

"i was rude to my partner and now i feel bad and i was gonna give her some coffee and i was gonna get her some is all now i gotta think on something to give her. shes studying right now so she was trying to improve her self. so i think she deserves something you know?"

velvet could see that WEISS FUCKING SCHNEE WAS PUFFING OUT HER CHEEKS IN ANGER AND IT WAS SOOO CUTE

but what Velvet was shocked to hear is that she felt bad for being rude to her partner well because you know that whole im the best huntresses ever attitude she has .

"well you could give her some tea. Im sure she wont get upset beside tea helps me study more then coffee" Velvet says with a cause Weiss to raise en eyebrow in shock .

"um you know who i am right?" she says very confused . Velvet smiles

"Weiss R Schnee the child of willow and jaqces Schnee . I know who your family are . But being here alone proves your not your father ."

this really shocked Weiss seeing how mature this girl is . she smiles and gets a beg of the chai tea they have . as she got her water warm she smiles.

"thanks that really ...cool of you " she says blushing a bit . Velvet smiles .

"yeah well im the thinker of my team it seems like. speaking of team my partner gonna kill me for being late for clock out." she closed her book and smile as she looked at weiss

"hey Weiss wanna trade Scroll info? it might have advantage having someone who knows information gathering on your call" she says to Weiss thought about it and desired to go with it.

"yeah sure its 888-434523-432" Velvet wrote it down and thanked her for her time...

her life was about to change for the better

the next day .

Weiss woke up. Saterday Night . she hated this morning . She didnt sleep that much at all and with the fact all she could do study. she didnt have a gaming system yet so she can play when her teammates leave her room while she stays . Atlas thats the plan. As she walked to the bathroom see open the door and sighed. she looked at the merrier seeing the scar on her face. and a monster in the shadows


End file.
